User blog:MrBlonde267/VOTE NOW: Phineas and Ferb Community Choice Awards
Voting is now closed. The results are in and the winners have been announced! Phineas and Ferb just ended, so we're doing a special event to celebrate the finale. The show has been around since 2007 and there have been a lot of incredible moments during that time. I know a lot of us feel like we grew up with the show, myself included. We're holding a Community Choice Awards event to look back and remember all of the best things about the show's run. The admins put together a list of ten categories, and users made close to 2000 nominations. I'm writing this on June 19th. We will be accepting votes until June 29th so get yours in today! When we're done with voting we will announce the winners, so remember to check back here! Best Background Character Giant Baby Head Chez Platypus.jpg|Giant Floating Baby Head|link=Giant Floating Baby Head Klimpaloonferbtv.jpg|Klimpaloon|link=Klimpaloon Love Händel group photo 1.jpg|Love Handel|link=Love Handel MeapProfile.jpg|Meap|link=Meap PeterPanda2.jpg|Peter the Panda|link=Peter the Panda CCA Best Recurring Character Best Big Idea More corkscrews.jpg|Rollercoaster|link=Rollercoaster The Beak.jpg|The Beak|link=The Beak PFT logo.jpg|Phineas and the Ferb-Tones|link=Phineas and the Ferb-Tones No sudden movements.png|Time Machine|link=It's About Time! Team Phineas Shows Off Their Plane.jpg|Travel Around the World|link=Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! CCA Best Big Idea Best Main Character Candace with her Aglet Awareness ribbon.jpg|Candace Flynn|link=Candace Flynn Hey Ferb.png|Ferb Fletcher|link=Ferb Fletcher Isabella blue background SBTY.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro|link=Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Perry time.jpg|Perry the Platypus|link=Perry the Platypus Phineas Image Proposition 5.jpg|Phineas Flynn|link=Phineas Flynn CCA Best Main Character Best Couple or Pairing Baljeet and Ginger dancing.jpg|Baljeet & Ginger|link=Baljeet Tjinder#Ginger Hirano Slow down and look around.jpg|Candace & Jeremy|link=Candace and Jeremy's relationship Fv4.jpg|Ferb & Vanessa|link=Ferb and Vanessa's relationship 329a - Coffee Date.jpg|Monty & Vanessa|link=Monty and Vanessa's relationship Centaur Phineas.jpg|Phineas & Isabella|link=Isabella and Phineas's relationship CCA Best Couple or Pairing Best Normal-Length Episode Teen Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Act Your Age|link=Act Your Age Reunion concert venue.jpg|Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together|link=Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together GitcheeGitcheeGoo.png|Flop Starz|link=Flop Starz Birthday for Isabella revealed.jpg|Happy Birthday, Isabella|link=Happy Birthday, Isabella Meap Me in St. Louis suzy.jpg|Meapless in Seattle|link=Meapless in Seattle CCA Best Episode Best Inator Copy and Paste-inator - cropped.jpg|Copy and Paste-inator|link=Run Away Runway Doof, Candace, and the Do-Over-inator.jpg|Do-Over-Inator|link=Do-Over-Inator Robot penguin.jpg|Giant Robotic Penguin Icy Freeze Your Socks Off Breath-inator|link=Bowl-R-Ama Drama Monster Truck Away-inator.jpg|Monster Truck Away-inator|link=It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World Doof Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg|Other Dimension-inator|link=Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension CCA Best Inator Best Running Gag or Recurring Phrase Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror95.jpg|"A platypus? PERRY THE PLATYPUS?"|link=Running Gags#"A platypus? PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!?" Doof screaming.jpg|"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"|link=List of Catchphrases in Phineas and Ferb#Heinz Doofenshmirtz We're gonna build a rollercoaster.jpg|"I know what we're gonna do today!"|link=Love Handel Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building.jpg|Evil Jingle|link=Evil Jingle Isabella in Fireside Attire.jpg|"What'cha doin'?"|link=Running Gags#"What'cha doin'?" CCA Best Running Gag Best Song PFT reunion concert stage.png|Gitchee Gitchee Goo|link=Gitchee Gitchee Goo S.I.M.P.jpg|S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)|link=S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) Summer Where Do We Begin - Phin & Ferb with Yellow Background.jpg|Summer (Where Do We Begin?)|link=Summer (Where Do We Begin?) I traveled halfway 'round the world.jpg|Summer Belongs to You|link=Summer Belongs to You (song) Isabella and Phineas singing in two separate columns.jpg|What Might Have Been|link=What Might Have Been CCA Best Song Best Special Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension official poster.jpg|Across the 2nd Dimension|link=Across the 2nd Dimension The gang's all here.jpg|Mission Marvel|link=Mission Marvel The boys hiding from the Doof-zombies.jpg|Night of the Living Pharmacists|link=Night of the Living Pharmacists Phineas-and-Ferb-Star-Wars-post-31.jpg|Star Wars|link=Star Wars Sad Phineas and Isabella.jpg|Summer Belongs to You|link=Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! CCA Best Special Best Doofenshmirtz Tragic Backstory This is your backstory 4.PNG|Baking Soda Volcano|link=List of Doofenshmirtz's backstories#Unfair Science Fair Heinz making Balloony.jpg|Balloony|link=Balloony Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror89.jpg|Lawn Gnome Story|link=Lawn gnomes Heinz being born.jpg|Neither of his parents showed up for his birth|link=List of Doofenshmirtz's backstories#Raging Bully Baby Roger.jpg|Raised by ocelots|link=List of Doofenshmirtz's backstories CCA Best Backstory __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Inactive blogs